Castle Age Wiki Projects/Official Wiki To Do List
Why Does This Page Exist? A Wiki is a large undertaking. It requires a lot of maintenance (especially since Castle Age makes a large update every week or so), and can't be taken care of by just the admins. It turns out that a lot of us have "jobs" and "lives", and can't keep maintaining a site like the Castle Age Wiki using just our free time. But the glory of wiki's is that no one person has to take care of everything. Since everyone can edit the wiki, everyone can help maintain the wiki. The key is that no single person has to do all that much. Even if all you have time for is to go fix the typos on the pages, this would be a great help to the wiki. If everyone does a little bit, then the entire wiki can be well maintained without anyone having to do a lot of work. The key to having a lot of people working for a common goal is clear communication. We'll have certain formatting guidelines that people would have to follow to make things go smoothly. It'll affect things like naming schemes of the articles and the pictures. Or the layout for certain pages (like how the Hero pages look different than the Monster pages. If people follow these basic guidelines, there is no reason why we can't all have a wiki we can be proud of. Check the Castle Age Wiki:Manual of Style for these guidelines. Go on. We'll wait. = To Do! = Now that that's out of the way, here's a list of things that need to be done. If you have found something that needs to be done, please add a link to the page below, with a brief (one sentence-ish) description of what needs to be done. If more explanation is necessary, please give a full description of what needs to be on the discussion page (of the page that needs to be updated, not this page's discussion page) To update as new features/items are released *Blacksmith (Add to sub-pages, and add to equipment comparison tables as needed) *Equipment (Add any new Best-in-Stat items item stats only as needed) *Forge (Add any new items with slots as needed) *Monster (list of all monsters) *Alchemy Recipes (as needed) *Heroes (as new heroes are released) *Oracle Promo Packs (as needed) *Item Archive (as new items are added or amounts are changed) *News and News Archive (as news is released) **Any new pages for Monsters/Heroes that are released Category:Projects Pages With Missing Information Monsters * Remove "Rewards on Every Attack" from all monster pages. Add that info to just the Monsters page. It's all the same thing anyway, with the exception that dragons tend to give slightly more XP... unless that's different now. * Monster Medals **Merge with Summon Monster?? Both pages have similar info Major Revamps * Almost all Guild pages, particularly Guild Conquest * Alchemy pages could probably use updating. * Miscellaneous Info ** Add more info on Castle Age groups, and provide links to these group's homepage/forums/Facebook page/whatever they consider to be their main group location. * Remove Monster Loot pages. Done 6/16/13. Use Google spreadsheet instead * Siege picture names: they need to be standardized. Instead of naming them by monster, please name them by what the picture is (as many pictures are used for multiple monster sieges). Category:Projects Projects that need to be finished Quests * Minimum and Maximum Gold values for Mist III through Land of Fire (III) See also * Castle Age Wiki Projects * Vincent's To Do List - An old version of a list like this by the Castle Age Wiki's founder. Category:Projects